mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Launchballer
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you!--Launchballer 16:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Please let admins welcome users. Also, Edit Page Script is a robot owned by Wikia. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:User:Akamia & User talk:Akamia Request I am apparently blocked by the user SLJCOAAATR and in that case I can't send a certain message I want to send to him. The reason for him blocking my IP address is that he thinks that I'm the sockpuppet of my little brother, DiscoDuck. However, this isn't true. He is really my little brother. Please send the folllowing message to SLJCOAAATR: "I'm not a sockpuppet of DiscoDuck, he is really my brother. Just because he's my brother doesn't mean that I'm a sockpuppet of him. I didn't reply Noname's message because I didn't know how to reply (He admires my somber personality and he wants to be my friend) so...I was shy to reply. And a few days after he sent me that message I went to another city, Lahore to my grandmothers house for a week or so. So I could not reply or anything. And my little brother has a friendly personality and I am a lone-wolf isn't there a difference? My brother wants to quit SNN because he doesn't know what to do in the website. Can you remove him from the website? Please SLJ unblock me. This is nothing but the truth." Launchballer please tell SLJ, please!--58SlugDrones! 16:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) My gender is unknown. I told other people in SNN that I'm a girl and to others I told them I'm a boy. So don't argue about it. No one knows. Would you do me another favor? Remember that message I gave you about my unfortunate past...well I want you to erase it. I do not want any other user to read about it because it's personal. AND... I do not suffer Asperger Syndrome...(I think so because I'm not 100% sure what it is but I know a few things). I suffer a disorder of being 'anti-social'. Can you tell me what exactly 'Asperger Syndrome' is? So that I'm sure. This doesn't mean I want to be friends with you. You are just...my...only hope right now. But I don't trust you THAT much so don't even think that I'm friendly or personal with you!--58SlugDrones! 16:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :If he blocked you as a sockpuppet of DiscoDuck, then he couldn't be much more wrong. I told him that you were a meatpuppet of DiscoDuck. Please read over that policy. I'll drop him a line anyhow, but don't hold your breath for an unblock. Also, Asperger Syndrome is a form of being rather apprehensive towards talking to other people. It is usually caused by depression, and this is because Hans Asperger did his research on four boys, which were mentally affected by the first World War.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 16:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) SLJ blocked me before I could explain. I do not deserve to be blocked. Why can't I be unblocked? It ain't fair. (mein abhi ghusay mein hun!) (Sorry that language was Urdu) SLJ was wrong to block me. DiscoDuck is really my brother. AND you shouldn't just accuse me like that! You should've let me explain! Have you sent the message?--58SlugDrones! 17:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) SLJ doesn't believe me does he!!!???58SlugDrones! 17:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have sent SLJCOAAATR 1 the message. Did you read over the policy regarding meatpuppetry? Because I'll tell you one thing, meatpuppetry is precisely having another editor/friend etc. to assist in swaying consensus. This is precisely what you did, the pair of you swaying consensus towards the hatred of swearing, you leading the way with your hacking and shit, and even if you were in use of planning two seperate routes, that would still apply to WP:ROOMMATE.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 17:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I AM REALLY REALLY MAD Yes, I am sharp enough to lie to you and I've ditched you many times but... Ever since I spoke about the Sonic Comic being 'fake' (Which I still believe) no one has really trusted me. Why do you think I'm a sockpuppet or meatpuppet of DiscoDuck? You don't have proof do you? I've stopped lying because I found out it's a sin (just like what I think about swearing I HATE SWEARING!!!) Please, I request you to believe me! How can I make you trust me? Why do you think I own two accounts?--58SlugDrones! 17:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Launchballer!? I have not been hacking websites with my brother he's too innocent anyways. So what if he hates swearing as much as I does? We are siblings anyways.58SlugDrones! 17:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ......... I already told you that DiscoDuck doesn't want to be a user in SNN anymore. Okay? So he doesn't use it anyways. I never knew sharing the same IP address was illegal I swear I never knew that. Just let me unblocked. DiscoDuck doesn't get logged in anyways.--58SlugDrones! 17:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC)